gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Capt. Lannon: Info Page
This is a page that has all the information about The Adventures of Capt. Lannon series. It has the names of all the books, characters, ships, and places in all 10 books! Characters Good Pirates: *Capt. Lannon- Main Character of the story, leader of the small fleet hunting Harmen, Captain of the First Rate Ship of the Line, the G.O.P.S the Thunderclash, books 1-10 *Abby Cat- Lannon's little sister, has an attitude, very good friend of Lannons', books 1-10 *Mark- Lannon's First Mate aboard the G.O.P.S the Thunderclash, very good friend of Lannons', books 1-10, made up *Loyal- Lannon's big, loyal, cute, German Shepherd, Lannon's best friend, books 1-10, made up *Rainbow- Abby's talking parrot, books 1-10, made up *Bill Plunderbones- CEO of Daggerpaine Industries, one of Lannon's best friends, crew of the G.O.P.S Thunderclash in books 3-8, loves his pet gators, lives on Cuba, Cortevos, books 1,3,4,5,6,7,8,10 *Esmerelda- Friend of Lannons', wife of Bill at the time, crew of the G.O.P.S Thunderclash in books 3-8, books 1,3,4,5,6,7,8,10 *Sugar- Friend of Lannons', crew of the G.O.P.S Thunderclash in books 3-8, books 1,3,4,5,6,7,8,10 *Lawrence Daggerpaine- GM of the Gen. Of Peace guild, Lannon's friend, owner of DI or Daggerpaine Industries, crew of the G.O.P.S Thunderclash in books 3-8, books 1-10 *Ben- Former slave that Lannon freed, friend of Lannons', new G.O.P Marine, books 1-10, made up *Private Peter- A young/new G.O.P Marine, friend of Lannons', books 1-10, made up *Bounty Hunter Bill- Friend of Lannons', trainer of new recruits, likes to be called "Hunter" instead of Bill, crew of G.O.P.S Thunderclash in books 3-8, books 1,3,4,5,6,7,8,10 *Andrew Bowdash- NPC in POTCO, G.O.P Marine, books 1-10, somewhat made up *Rose Sharkwrecker- Friend of Lannons', sword maker in DI, crew of the G.O.P.S Thunderclash I'm books 3-8, books 1,3,4,5,6,7,8,10 *Mark Goldskull- One of Lannon's best friends, crew on the G.O.P.S Thunderclash in books 3-8, books 2-10 *Black Buccaneer- One of Lannon's friends, crew on the G.O.P.S Thunderclash in books 3-8, books 3,4,5,6,7,8,10 *Sgt. William- G.O.P. Sergeant, one of Lannon's friends, captain of the G.O.P.S. Bountyhunter Plunderer in Lannon's fleet, books 1-10 *Steve- The Great Leviathan, friend of Lannons', Bill's pet, book 10 Bad Pirates: *Dog McHound- (One of my other pirates xD) Corrupt pirate that wants to kill Jack Sparrow and sink the Black Pearl just to say he did it, wants to rule the seas, book 10 *Chris Sunrage- Dog McHound's first mate, book 10 *Dog's Crew- 200 corrupted pirates, book 10 *Dog's Fleet- A fleet of 150 corrupted pirate ships, with a total of 6,500 men, book 10 Navy Men: *Lt. Harmen- Main antagonist, one responsible for Lannon waking up in jail and killing his best friend, Captain of the Ship of the Line the HMS Death Lord, and the HMS Pandora, leader of Lannon's old squad, books 1,9,10, made up *Capt. Edwards- Second in command of Lannon's old squad, books 1,8,9 made up *Sgt. Nell- Third in command of Lannon's old squad, books 7-8, made up *Cpl. O'hare- Member of Lannon's old squad, books 6-7 made up *Cpl. Sanders- Member of Lannon's old squad, killed by Harmen, Lannon's best friend while in the Navy, appears in flashback, made up *Pvt. Greg- Member of Lannon's old squad, books 5-6 made up *Pvt. James- Member of Lannon's old squad, books 1-2, made up *Captain Jones E. Smith- Proud Navy Captain, captain of the HMS Battle Worn, books 1,7,10, made up EITC: *Johnny Coaleaston- EITC Lord, one of the youngest officers in the EITC, one of the few Irish EITC officers, books 2,9,10 *Lord Cad Bane- EITC Lord, books 6,8,10 *Lord Jeremiah Garland- EITC Lord, books 6,9,10 *Lord Lawrence Dagger- EITC Lord, books 2,9,10 Skeletons: *Jolly Roger- Leader of a skeleton army, coward, soar loser *Bo Beck- Turned into skeleton by Jolly at the beginning of POTCO *Pvt. Cast- Captured by Jolly and turned into a skeleton, member of Lannon's old squad, books 2-3, made up *Pvt. Black- Captured by Jolly and turned into a skeleton, member of Lannon's old squad, books 3-4, made up *Pvt. Hym- Captured by Jolly and turned into a skeleton, member of Lannon's old squad, books 4-5, made up Guilds *Gen. Of Peace- *East India Officers- *EITC 1st Division- *Skull's Marines- *The Light- *The Light Brigade- Ships Pirate Ships: *G.O.P.S The Thunderclash- Lannon's First Rate Ship of the Line, flag ship of Lannon's small fleet *G.O.P.S Bountyhunter Plunderer- *G.O.P.S Bountyhunter Executioner- *Many More Navy Ships: *HMS Pandora- Lt. Harmen's Advanced Ship of the Line that he often calls the Death Lord Tew *HMS Death Lord- Lt. Harmen's Ship of the Line *HMS Battle Worn- Capt. Jones E. Smith's frigate, partially sunk in the first book * EITC Ships: *HMS Imperial- *H.M.S. Essex- Places *The Ocean *Daggerpaine Industries *Tortgua *Port Royal *Peace Island *Padres Del Fuego *Kingshead Books *Book 1: The Adventures of Capt. Lannon: The Hunt for Lt. Harmen- Being Typed *Book 2: The Adventures of Capt. Lannon: Hunting Pvt. James- Being Written *Book 3: *Book 4: *Book 5: *Book 6: *Book 7: *Book 8: *Book 9: *Book 10: The Adventures of Capt. Lannon: The Final Revenge Category:Fan Stories Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:POTCO